


Past Meets The Future

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Castiel, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Fic, Future Gabe, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Sorry if I missed anything, Time Travel, before season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas meet their future selves. Their future selves and their families have agreed to help them in their war against Abaddon. But what surprises do the future hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Meets The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
> (Please read the other parts first or you may be confused.)

The brothers and Cas stared out the motel window at the four cars that had appeared out of nowhere and the people standing beside the cars.  
Dean hummed to himself. "Babys still looking good."  
Sam stared open mouthed at his older brother. "You didn't notice the kids or anything other than the Impala?!"  
Dean shrugged. "Probably all yours Sammy."  
Sam fully turned and faced his brother. "Don't you think you might have found happiness?"  
Dean looked away. "Let's go say hi."  
Dean walked out of the motel room with Sam and Cas on his heels. Dean called out to the group.  
"Hey!"  
The Future Hunters and Angels turned and spotted them. Future Dean walked toward them.  
"Got you message and decided to come check it out. We're booking rooms now."  
Dean grinned at his future self. "Awesome!"  
Dean turned to Cas. "I told you that we wouldn't leave ourselves to die."  
Cas huffed. "Never said you would Dean."  
Kelsey walked up and handed Future Dean a key. "Sam said to give this to you."  
Future Dean smiled at the dark haired woman, "Thanks Kels."  
Sam looked at Future Dean once Kelsey had left. "Who was that?"  
Future Dean smiled at Sam. "Your future wife and the mother of your children."  
Sam stood there stunned. He shook his head and looked at Future Dean. "Do you ever get married?"  
Dean punched his little brother in the arm, "Sammy!"  
Future Dean looked Sam straight in the eye. "Yeah I do."  
Sam grinned. "That's great!"  
"Yeah it is." Muttered Cas.  
Future Dean looked at Cas. "You're happy and married too Cas."  
Cas looked up at Future Dean. "What?"  
Future Dean looked away and pulled out his wallet. He handed Dean one of his fake FBI cards.  
"Call me when you guys are ready to start planning our attack on Abaddon."  
Dean waved the card. "We will."  
Future Dean nodded and walked away. The brothers and Cas returned to their room. 

A Few Hours Later

Ding!  
Future Dean grabbed his phone and read the message that he had received. He stood up.  
"Let's go, we need to get the others and meet our other selves in their room."  
Future Cas looked up from where he was playing Scrabble with their daughter. "Alright." He stood up as well.  
Future Dean looked over at his daughter. "Coming?"  
The sixteen year old stood up and grinned at her parents, "Of course Dad, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Future Dean and Cas threw their arms around their daughter. Their wedding bands glittered in the motel room lights. The three of them walked out the door heading to the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
